Zahn Empire
The Zahn Empire is a feudal dominion that has existed for centuries, at one point covering most of Sorakos, though its reach was pushed back some time before the rise of the Garnician Republic. History At the beginning of the Second Era the Zahn Empire formed, originating in Zahn City under Empress Ysara Thanon. It was during the reigns of the first empress and the following emperors that roughly two-thirds of Sorakos fell under the empire's control, though it was halted at the border of the Kingdom of Garnicia. Internal problem slowly arose, the second emperor constantly confusing east and west, which is how Easton got its name. Two major rebellions the Empire suffered during its early centuries were Dragon Nest and Easton, the latter succeeding. Faith in the imperial dynasty reached an all-time shortly before the rise of Mara Thanon. The empire entered a new golden age after the rise of the empress, leading to the foundation of the Imperium Order and Thanon. Dragon Nest was lost during the Four Year War with the Garnician Republic but the empress improved ties with the Feywild Commonwealth. Laws Cities have a large degree of autonomy in the Empire, the city's baron only required to step aside when imperial envoys arrive. As such barons can rule their cities and surrounding territories as they see fit, required only to pay tribute to the imperial court and not come into conflict with other territories. While acts commonly perceived as crimes, such as murder and theft, are always treated as crimes the punishment can vary from city to city. In some parts of the Empire citizenship is even still divided by law, slavery, institutionalized sexism and racism all apparent. Some aristocrats are also believed to be above punishment for certain crimes due to their social status and even treated as such. There are no restrictions on magic. People The population of the Republic is roughly thirty million people. Race-wise the population is primarily human, elves, eladrin, tieflings and half-elves, though some other races are seen. Dwarves are the most rare as many have come to live in the city of Dream Forge, which is located in the Garnician Republic. Technology While lacking the large amounts of Dreamstone and Skywood and thus the ability to contruct Sky Skiffs and Garnician Trains the Empire's non-regulation of magic makes it more prominent in everyday life. Magic items are sold virtually everywhere and indeed many major businesses make extensive use of them. Golems are a more common sight within in the Empire and they were the first and so far only people to develop the Warforged. Transport-wise the Empire does have the Ibonian Cruiser, which was created to navigate the Ibonian Marshes. Moon Water is a resource the Empire has in abundance that the Garnician Republic does not. Locations Cities * Thanon, Capital * Feywild Commonwealth * Rosewood * Zahn City * Baridos * Castilion * Port Mara * Thanon Port * Wish Port Military Bases * Floating Fortress * Imperial Armada Base * North Citadel * Northern Fortress * South Citadel * Southern Fortress * Stormhold Academy * Western Fortress Villages * Mountainside Township * Thanon Township * Waterside Township Natural Bodies * Ash Plains, South of Rosewood * Doom Sea, North-East of Feywild Commonwealth * Empress Isle, South of Black Dragoon Fortress * Feyflow, River that runs through Feywild Commonwealth * Gorgon Desert, West of Rosewood and East of Baridos and South of Castilion * Ibonian Marshes, West of Thanon Township * Imperial Islands, Around Thanon * Moon Forest, Around Feywild Commonwealth * Ogre Mountains, West of Baridos * Rose Forest, East of Rosewood * Storm Mountains, North-West of Stormhold Academy * Sun Canyon, North-West of Wish Port * Victory Falls, Around Wish Port Factions 'Government' Zahn Imperial Court The imperial court is presided over by Mara Thanon, the current Empress. The Empress herself makes few public appearances, her orders primarily handled through the Barons and the Flamen of the Imperium Order. The Imperator oversees the military forces of the empire but, like the Empress, rarely leaves the palace. Besides the Imperator and Flamen there are several Quaestors, each of whom oversee aspects of Thanon, and Praetors, who serve as the top military commanders under the Imperator. Imperium Order The Empress's status as a god amongst her people have led to the formation of the Imperium Order, a religious institution that worships her. Members of the Order, the Flamen, are key imperial agents and treated as aristocrats and deliverers of the will of the Empress. The Order views any who commit acts in direct violation of their god's will to be a sin. Barons Barons are the political leaders of cities, going beyond mayors as they handle the regulation of nearby villages, townships and the land itself. Barons are, in the eyes of the empire, the owners of the land and can make their own laws so long as they don't conflict with those of the imperial court. A female Baron is known as a Baroness though they are few. Barons are served by Legates, their military commanders, and Palatines, who serve the Baron's executive office in civilian duties. Commonwealth The Commonwealth is a governing party within the empire, having rejected the idea of having a Baron in favor of being more like a commune. A minister is elected by the commonwealth's population to speak for them while community leaders, who are a bit more like the barons and aristocrats in that they tend to own property or be leaders of groups, act as the minister's cabinet. The Commonwealth is made up exclusively of Fey races and are the most vocal against interaction with the Garnician Republic. 'Military' Imperial Legion The Empire's united fighting force is known as the Imperial Legion. The Legion's focus is on national defense and has fortresses all over the Empire, but only small outposts in most baronies. Solders who serve the Barons rather than then Empress directly are considered reserves and only called upon during grave times of war or if they're locally available during a conflict. Steel Legion The Steel Legion is a special force of soldiers composed entirely of Warforged from Wish Port. The Steel Legion are force within the Imperial Legion, sometimes mixed with the regular army but frequently deployed in environments less harsh to living constructs than other humanoids. Wind Guard Troops who ride flying creatures are known as the Wind Guard. The Guard is based in Thanon and are considered the personal defenders of the Empress. The creatures the Wind Guard ride vary, with its Praetor typically riding a dragon while hippogrifs are amongst the most common for the rest. 'Black Hand' The Doppelgangers that serve the Empire are known as the Black Hand and act as the personal assassins and spies of the Empress herself. They do not appear to be formally recognized as members of the military or imperial court. 'Free Mages' The Free Mages are travelling bands of wizards, enchanters and the like who travel the empire teaching their ways to any who wish to learn. Unlike most magic teachers, who demand large sums of money, the free mages only ask for a temporary commitment, usually a few years unless dealing with a specific teacher, during which time the students travel with their masters. During the travels magic is taught as well as tips for survival abroad and philosophies on the nature of freedom. The free mages are looked down upon by proper schools but generally just casually accepted by the regular populace since they seemingly do no harm. Category:Countries Category:Dungeons & Dragons Category:Sorakos